


Unreal . . . Real

by Izhilzha



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fists, meet collarbone. Shoulder-blades, meet wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreal . . . Real

Fists, meet collarbone. Shoulder-blades, meet wall.

"Where the hell were you, Tyler?!"

Sam pushes back, but his DCI is leaning in with all his considerable bulk. Sam is tough but he just doesn't have the mass to shift Gene. "Right here. Guv."

"Then bloody act like it." Gene shoves off and stalks away.

Sam takes a breath, stretching new, warm bruises. He needs to be more careful; it's easy to lose himself here. Start feeling like a ghost.

When did Gene Hunt's fist to his stomach, or a shove against a wall, become proof that he--Sam Tyler--actually exists?


End file.
